


One Night Gem

by SelvaOscura



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, During The Movie, F/M, Face Slapping, I just think it's neat for a gem to be that subservient, Reset Pearl, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, don't read this if you don't know what you're getting into lol, mean Greg, post-show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: Greg was asked to watch over a reset Pearl for a night. Surely she wouldn't tell anyone if he... indulged himself. She was quite literally asking for it, after all. Read the tags thanks!





	One Night Gem

**Author's Note:**

> messy gem. messy gem. this one is basically just smut. i wanna do more chapters later. for the love of god read the tags. this is not a vanilla fic lmao

It didn’t take long for him to notice that her skin felt real. Hell, it doesn’t take long in general when you haven’t had a body sleeping next to you for nearly a decade. She felt real. She obeyed his every command. It didn’t feel wrong. Not if she wanted it, right?

Pearl was always so hard-headed, so stubborn, so anxious. But now she was just... Greg’s. And Greg realized that.

First he told her to call him “sir.” Practical measure, really. Much less clumsy than “Um-Greg Universe.” Took him forever to guess a word that would work but I guess “sir” was universal enough. Her big, pearl eyes lit up whenever she addressed him now.

She insisted on sleeping next to him. At first, it was awkward. But after an hour or two of fitful sleep (she didn’t sleep, of course, just watched, under the covers next to him. Creepy.) he turned to her.

“Are you always... like this?”

She blinked, her eternal smile still plastered to her face. A reminder of the fact that she, in some other life, had feelings for Greg’s ex-wife. That felt odd to him. But on the other hand, something in his pants realized how warm she was making the bedsheets. How easy it would be to...

“Yes, sir. I’m available to your every command.” She looked so acquiescent. So easy to manipulate. Even under the covers it was clear her curves looked human enough. Greg couldn’t help but imagine what she would look like underneath those gaudy Homeworld garments. It struck him, then- he could just... tell her to.

“Pearl, take off those clothes.” His voice was low, deeper than usual. He was serious now. His cock was waking up, and the moonlight filled the room enough to see anything he wanted. And why shouldn’t he take advantage of her position? No one would know. He could swear her to secrecy and she wouldn’t even blink at it. He had her at his beck and call. He pulled the covers down, exposing the both of them to the warm night air.

“Yes sir.” Her tight corset and pink dress phased out of existence with a small pop. Her perky breasts and surprisingly ample hips and milky-pale skin blemished only by a pink strip of pubic hair were completely exposed. His cock was now at full attention. She was so small, and so adequate for his needs. Greg had never felt this... powerful before, his hairy chest contrasted with her smooth body. He had gained some weight through the years but he was still a bear of a man, more than large enough to do as he liked with his new, lovely and oh-so-attentive charge.

He grabbed the back of her head with one hand, pulling her upward. Her smile was calm, simple. With his free hand he slapped her face. Lightly. Her expression unmoving. He liked it, the easy cruelty and her easy acceptance. She would be excellent.

“Sir, why did you do that?” Her voice was calm, her small lips still in a slight smile. She wasn't used to this. It felt... new.

“Because I wanted to, Pearl. Don’t you want what I want?”

Her frame shivered, slightly. Greg wondered if gems could feel fear. Perhaps he could test her.

Her voice was even. “You can do whatever you like with me, my Um- my sir.” She had broken, for a moment. He noticed.

So she wasn’t perfect.

He slapped her face again. Lightly at first. Testing her. And again. Harder. Moved his holding hand to her small, pale throat, just to hold it for a moment. She was reacting, he realized. Her cheeks were reddening, the pink coloration rising. Her little nipples were firm. She felt this, he knew it. Her hair was disheveled and his cock was aching to burst out of his boxer shorts. He positioned himself atop her slight body and pulled out his dong, letting it fall and slap against her face.

She didn’t move. Didn’t dare upset her Greg. She knew what he wanted. She wanted... anything he wanted. That's what a Pearl is for, she thought. 

Under his cock her face was warm. It felt like skin. It felt real. He lifted his veiny, monstrous cock and let it fall again. Gems didn’t have these, he realized. Maybe it was the first cock she ever saw. He loved the sound of it _slapping_ against her face, her big eyes staring up at him in longing, in reverence.

“Open your mouth, Pearl.” He positioned his cock near her lips, his own hips positioned on her chest right below her full-sized tits, letting him have a view of them as he pulled her face downward toward his cockhead. She wasn’t big enough to titfuck, he realized. But there are other uses for a Pearl subservient.

“I want to fuck your throat, Pearl.” Her eyes fluttered, taken aback by his directness. He spoke as a man with a singular drive, his libido the only thing he could think of. Obediently, she dropped her jaw open and he thrust his cock forward, immediately filling the gem woman’s mouth, wet and hot and tight, just as he expected. Her gem, above her eyes, began to pulse softly, like a heartbeat. 

He began to pump her mouth, saliva dripping off of his cock as it pushed in and out with disgusting _schlorping_ sounds. He grabbed her head with both hands as he fucked her, using the blonde woman’s head as little more than a cocksleeve for his pleasure. She began to gag as he got rougher, pushing her down onto his cock with wild abandon, his much larger body making her entire form shake with every thrust. She could feel every inch of him inside her, and she loved it. This is what a Pearl was made for. She was being good. She was being right. She was being used.

Finally, he felt his orgasm rising and he leaned forward, clutching his entire chest over Pearl’s head, mashing her cute nose into his pubic hair as he flooded her throat with his messy, gooey load. He ordered her in a growl to swallow, and she did, pushing each gob of cum down into her belly before he pulled his cock out inch by inch from her gullet.

By the time he was finished, her entire face was splattered with cum, spit, and sweat. Her gem itself had a strand of his thick jizz strung across it, and her eyes unfocused stared blankly forward. She gasped back to consciousness, still not fully there, his body on top of hers as he lazily groped at her breasts.

“Did I... was that... good for you, sir?” Her meek voice still trying to impress him and her wobbly almost-smile made Greg’s cock perk back to life, even this quickly after cumming. Oh yes, he thought. That was a good beginning.

“Oh Pearl... we still have all night.”


End file.
